In traditional digital subscriber line (DSL) service offerings, a service provider offers a subscriber a selected physical connection. The subscriber is then offered services that are capable of being provided over the selected physical connection. By offering services based on the previously selected physical connection, the selected physical connection may not be tailored to match the requirements of the services that the subscriber uses.